


paint me down

by doietokki



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Body Paint, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Strangers to Lovers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, jeno is a big ass flirt, lots of dirty jokes, this fic can be alternatively titled let renjun live 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26028499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doietokki/pseuds/doietokki
Summary: “The only way for you to win is if you get someone hot to be your model,” Donghyuck wore a shit eating grin on his face as he announced this proudly. “I think you should go for someone on the varsity team.”(Being forced to join a body painting competition was already a nightmare for Renjun. Actually considering his best friend’s advice was another.)or; between soft flicks of paintbrush on a canvas that was Jeno’s body, Renjun found that maybe joining a dumb competition wasn’t all that bad.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Na Jaemin
Comments: 9
Kudos: 239





	paint me down

**Author's Note:**

> i’m back with a fic with boys kissing as plot device because that’s the only thing i’m capable of writing at the moment... Yeah. i wrote this in one sitting a month ago btw so please excuse any mistakes or whatever this fic is lacking 🥺
> 
> thanks to saz for reading through this and encouraging me to post it, otherwise this would’ve just stayed in my docs loool love you muah !!
> 
> ++ [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1UfOQnFekZsjrZupr9LHu7?si=bwF3FZFoQXum8NReGWckhg)

Renjun tapped his pencil repeatedly on the edge of his sketchbook out of boredom, cheek resting on his palm with the elbow he had propped onto the table. Doodling random things on the page to pass the time had gotten boring and he was honest to God about to fall asleep.

That was, until he felt a presence looming over him.

With furrowed brows, he slowly lifted his head, only to be met with his professor. He quickly flipped onto the next page, not wanting the man to see the awful work in progress which had not progressed one bit since the start of the lecture. “Sir.”

“Renjun, I have something to tell you,” his professor said urgently.

His eyes widened, anxiety spiking. What could his professor want to tell him? Was he in trouble? Renjun wasn’t the best student, but he would usually choose to stay out of trouble. Even if he found himself procrastinating more often than not, he would still complete his assignments on time and hand them in without fail. Wait, did he flunk one of his papers? Shit.

Renjun licked his lips, finding his voice. “Yes, sir?”

The man checked his wristwatch briefly before continuing to speak. “Okay, so first of all, I think I should apologise.” He grabbed Renjun’s hand. “I’m sorry, Renjun.”

“What?”

“I put your name in for the interclass competition.”

Renjun was stunned as words failed him. He shut his mouth after realising it had been hanging open for almost a minute. “But, sir, I–”

“I’ve seen the work you handed in to me for the past few weeks, and it was amazing,” his professor cut him off. “It would be a shame if that talent is kept to yourself and not shared with everyone in the university.”

“Um…” Renjun didn’t know how to react to such a high compliment, one that he felt he didn’t deserve. Honestly, he’d like to think his art skills were above average, just enough to snatch a spot in the Art and Design course since that was the only thing he was good at. He never needed validation, thinking he was doing pretty well, but having his professor praise him highly to his face was something he had yet to get used to. He blushed. “Thank you, sir. I’m not very confident about sharing my work to people who aren’t my classmates, though,” he admitted.

The professor nodded, humming. “That can happen. But I’m serious. Anyone who has golden hands like you has the right to boast about their artwork in my opinion. I can’t believe you haven’t joined any competition at least once that it’s almost baffling. Do this for me, please?” He bent further down to say in a voice so soft that it was only audible for Renjun. “I like your work the best in this class, but don’t tell anyone else I said this,” he said with a grin.

Renjun was left trying to process what his professor – _the_ Lee Taeyong – had just told him. Lee Taeyong who was a renowned artist in the country, famous for his beautifully intricate works that only people with deep understanding and love for arts were able to break it down and find the meaning behind it. Lee Taeyong who decided to give back the knowledge he had and applied to SMU to teach aspiring artists. Lee Taeyong who had just told Renjun that he was the best in the class, indirectly saying that Renjun was his favourite student.

It was too much to take in, and when Renjun finally decided to respond, the professor clapped his hands once. “Alright, class. Time’s up. I’ll see you next week with today’s work.” Before walking back to his desk, he winked at Renjun.

Poor little Renjun was a spluttering mess, trying his best to not drop any of his stationeries while packing up. He bowed one last time to his professor before exiting the classroom and making his way to the cafeteria to grab something before his next class, which was conveniently in the next two hours. He could maybe take a nap in the library, or wallow in self pity at having to enter a competition against his will.

The age gap between him and Taeyong wasn’t very big, so it was relatively easy for the young professor to get along well with his students, and that included Renjun. Even if the boy couldn’t get more than ten words out in a conversation with Taeyong without being flustered.

And when his best friend made fun of him about it, Renjun would just counter by saying that he, too, wouldn’t be able to have a normal conversation with, say, Red Velvet’s Seulgi without trembling. Renjun really looked up to Taeyong and idolised him a lot.

“Hey, Injunnie!”

Speak of the devil...

“Hyuck, hi,” Renjun greeted his best friend plainly, not finding the energy to be at least a bit joyful.

Donghyuck had caught up to him quickly in the hallway, walking next to him with their shoulders bumping as they weaved their way through the bodies of the other students. His brows drew together. “Something’s off with you. What’s up?”

A heavy sigh made its way out of Renjun’s mouth and he didn’t even bother to conceal it. Of course his somber mood wouldn’t go unnoticed by Donghyuck. Not a chance when he had a best friend like Donghyuck. “Well…” he said as they entered the cafeteria. “You know the annual interclass competition the art students have? I was kinda forced to join it.”

“Forced?” Donghyuck questioned. “What do you mean?”

“It’s a competition – you have to sign up for it if you wanna join. I didn’t. But someone else did it for me.” Renjun bit back a groan as he retold the story.

He hoped Donghyuck’s interrogation would end there, after they’d gotten their lunch and secured a table, but Renjun wasn’t always right, he realised, when Donghyuck opened his mouth again. “Who signed you up for it then?”

Renjun hesitated for a moment before answering, because he knew Donghyuck wouldn’t let it die down. It was like digging his own grave if he told Donghyuck but either way, his best friend was sure to fish out the answer from him one way or another so Renjun gave in. “Lee Taeyong himself.”

The way Donghyuck’s eyes turned into saucers so big they might fall out of his sockets would be comical, only if he wasn’t about to shout the fact that _the_ Lee Taeyong had such big faith in Renjun for the whole campus to know. Renjun immediately shoved a spoonful of rice into the boy’s mouth and let out a relieved sigh when Donghyuck choked.

“What the fuck was that for?!” Donghyuck managed to yell after a whole coughing fit and a half drank carton of strawberry milk later.

Renjun shrugged nonchalantly, taking a bite of the fish on his plate. “You were gonna run your mouth. I had no other choice.”

Donghyuck clicked his tongue, but didn’t argue further. “Okay, that’s fair, I guess.” Then, he scooted closer towards Renjun, as close as the table between them would allow. “Wait, I can help you win number one.”

“What? How’d you know what this year’s theme is?”

The theme for this year’s interclass competition was the sole reason Renjun decided against joining. Well, not that he had history of joining any competition for that matter, as said by his professor. But he _did_ have half a mind to sign up this year, only because Donghyuck wouldn’t stop bugging him to do it, something about crawling out of his shell…? Renjun didn’t know from which musical theatre Donghyuck had gotten that line from, being the obnoxious theatre kid that he was.

Oh, right. The competition.

Renjun was too distracted over the fact that he was forced to join one that he forgot about actually planning it out. Now that he remembered, he just wanted to crawl into a hole and never come out.

How the hell was he supposed to find a model so he could paint on their body? Worse, how was he even going to manage to be in close proximity with someone else and paint on their skin? Renjun would scream at Donghyuck whenever the latter changed in front of him in their room, even if they’d been roommates for three years.

“I just do,” Donghyuck answered vaguely. “It’s body painting, right? Hmm… I think the only way to win is if you get someone hot to be your model, since not all the people voting know a lot about art to appreciate it properly. They’d just be focusing on your model and not your painting.”

Renjun still didn’t know what point Donghyuck was trying to make. “So what you’re saying is…?”

“I can help you find someone hot, and I’m doing this out of the kindness of my heart as your one and only best friend.” Donghyuck wore a shit eating grin on his face, reaching out to pat Renjun’s head before moving backwards so he could start eating his food properly. “I’m thinking of going for someone from the varsity team,” he added. “I’m sure my boyfriend could recommend the hottest one on their team.”

“What?” Renjun swallowed. “Hyuck, I don’t think–”

“Trust me,” Donghyuck cut him off.

The last time he told Renjun to trust him, it turned out to be a mistake.

Donghyuck had brought Renjun back to his hometown during the semester break since Renjun wasn’t going back to China this time around, having already gone back during the last break. It was a Saturday when his parents were out and Donghyuck wanted to attempt making a dish. Despite Renjun’s protests of the questionable things Donghyuck was pulling while ‘cooking’, he had told Renjun to just trust him.

In the end, Donghyuck almost burned the house down. How could one accidentally set a kitchen cloth on fire and just scream while watching it burn without trying to put the fire out?

(“Phew! That was a close call, wasn’t it, Injun?”

“You’re lucky that I’m here to save your ass.”

“Actually, I was already planning an escape route and how I’m gonna be bringing all my Red Velvet albums with me.”)

Renjun stared at him blankly. “You’re gonna give me trust issues, Hyuck.”

🎨

“What do you mean you want me to tell you who the hottest player on the team is? Am I not the hottest here, Hyuckie?” the boy said with an exaggerated pout, strands of pink hair sticking onto his sweaty forehead.

“Is your boyfriend a Leo?” Renjun whispered to Donghyuck.

Donghyuck turned to face him, a hint of amusement in his eyes. “How’d you know?”

“Hello?” Jaemin snapped his fingers in front of them, clearly feeling left out.

“Oh, yeah.” Donghyuck seemed to finally remember the purpose he dragged Renjun – a rather grumpy one at that – all the way to the basketball court on the weekend when Renjun preferred to sleep in. “My best friend here needs a model for the body painting competition he’s participating in. Isn’t that right, Injunnie?”

“Yeah,” said Renjun in a small voice.

“So we want your hottest player, Nana,” Donghyuck concluded.

“Ah…” Contemplating, a long drawn out hum vibrated in his throat as he looked around the court. There were a handful of boys running around the place, some warming up and some just taking a short break as they sat on the ground, taking big gulps of water. Most of the noises were coming from the few boys who were still playing, chasing the one player who was dribbling the ball. Jaemin regarded Renjun and Donghyuck once more. “Jeno, maybe? He frequents the gym a lot.”

“Jeno?” Renjun blinked, clueless.

“Yup. That would be player number 23.”

Renjun carefully scanned the court in search of someone with the number 23 on their jersey. It wasn’t long before he found his guy, midair with the ball in hand while his bright blond hair fluttered wildly, thrusting it through the basket before holding onto the rim. He landed on both feet safely and his teammates wasted no time in engulfing him in a group hug, cheering loudly. They dispersed and the captain signalled to take a short break.

This was the perfect timing, and Renjun figured this was where he was supposed to walk up to Jeno and talk. But instead, he found himself rooted to the ground, unable to take his eyes off Jeno when the player lifted his jersey to wipe the sweat trickling down his face, effectively exposing his toned abs along the way.

Having a body this perfect should be illegal. God had favourites and Jeno was definitely one of them, and it was obvious that God took a lot of time on him. If Renjun wasn’t fascinated by Jeno’s build, he would’ve felt jealous.

He figured that it was rude to stare but he just couldn’t help it.

“Injun, you’re drooling.”

Donghyuck’s voice succeeded in pulling him out of his trance. Renjun shook his head in an attempt to get himself together. “Wh-what?” When he registered what his best friend had just told him, his right hand flew to his chin on instinct and wiped it, only to realise he wasn’t actually drooling.

Jaemin only laughed. “I see that you agree? About Jeno being hot?”

He could physically feel the blood rushing to his cheeks, even more so when Donghyuck snickered beside him. “I– uh– that’s–” he stammered. “Actually, you know what? I have to go now. There’s a drawing I have yet to complete and it’s due this Monday.” He turned on his heels too fast that his head started to spin, but he briskly walked out of the place nonetheless, paying no mind to the headache that was slowly coming.

“Hey!” Donghyuck called out after him but was ignored.

Then, there was Jaemin’s cheery voice, as if unaware of the emotions within Renjun that he’d just cause. “I’ll put in a word for you with him, Renjun! Nice meeting you again today!”

🎨

Sitting alone in the studio room with his painting tools and camera scattered all over the floor while waiting for Jeno’s arrival, Renjun kind of felt like an ass. A week ago, he flaked on Donghyuck and Jaemin without even talking to the person he wanted to ask a favour from beforehand, leaving the task to the couple. At least the good news that Jeno had agreed on being Renjun’s model was relayed by Jaemin and reached him by Donghyuck. And consequently, every instruction Renjun needed to give Jeno was given to Donghyuck, who passed on the message to Jaemin who finally informed Jeno.

And that was how Renjun found himself anxiously anticipating Jeno to walk through the door.

He leaned against the wall, legs folded and rested his chin atop his knees while he scrolled through the pictures Donghyuck had so helpfully sent him. They were ideas for what Renjun could paint, and most of them, to his dismay, required the model to be fully naked. Donghyuck was surely doing it on purpose, wasn’t he?

Now even though nudity was allowed in the competition, Renjun wasn’t going to go that far with his model. He didn’t think he could handle painting someone while they were naked – that was too intimate and he would probably die.

He had yet to choose and he needed to do it quickly before Jeno arrived. Renjun saved the photos where the models still had at least one article of clothing on their body.

Too deep in his own thoughts, he didn’t realise the door to the studio had swung open.

“Um, Renjun?”

He jumped and snapped his head up to meet the person who had just walked in. “Oh,” he said breathlessly. “Jeno, right? Hi. Come on in.” Renjun got onto his feet as Jeno closed the door behind him. “You’ve eaten, right? This is gonna take quite some time.”

Jeno nodded with a smile and, _oh my God_ , his eyes turned into crescents and that was fucking cute. “I have. I also did everything you told me to.” He paused, appearing to be recalling something. “I spent a lot of time in the shower last night shaving my whole body that my roommate kept banging on the door. I shaved my pits, my arms, my legs and down–”

“Okay!” Renjun cut him off before he could go into explicit detail about his hair removal. “Okay, Jeno, I get it. Thanks.”

Jeno seemed unbothered. “I also forgoed deodorant today like you requested me to, so I made sure to lather a lot of soap on my body this morning. You know, just in case, since I’m an athlete and all.”

“Yes, thank you,” Renjun said grimly, hoping the conversation topic could be moved somewhere else – anything but Jeno’s personal hygiene because Renjun could go about his life without having to know that.

“So, what now? Do I just strip?” Jeno casually asked like presenting himself nude to someone else wasn’t a big deal that Renjun almost wanted to ask what his body count was.

Gripping onto his paintbrush tighter didn’t help to ease his nerves as his cheeks heated up. “N-no! I mean…” Renjun wanted to scream at the smirk Jeno threw his way as he fumbled around for words. “Uh, I guess we can start with your shirt first,” he finally said.

“Okay.” Jeno reached to the back of his shirt, pulling it up and over his head, messing his blond hair a bit. He combed it down neatly, looking at Renjun expectantly.

But Renjun was too busy gawking at his body. His perfectly built body that was definitely sculpted by God. And Renjun felt like he shouldn’t be seeing this for free. He should probably pay Jeno half a million just to see his washboard abs or something. Even his biceps were amazing, but it was nothing Renjun hadn’t seen before. He saw it last week, courtesy of the sleeveless basketball jersey. It was refreshing to see it one more time regardless, and Renjun wasn’t going to miss such golden opportunities.

He came to a conclusion after feasting his eyes on Jeno’s body. This wasn’t fair – did Jeno just not have a single flaw?

Jeno cleared his throat, the action grabbing Renjun’s attention. Oh, right. His eyes were up there. “I would ask if you like what you see, but I don’t wanna sound so full of myself. That’s Jaemin’s job. Anyways, what design did you have in mind?” He seemed genuinely interested and Renjun appreciated that.

“Well…” he trailed off. “This is very basic, and I swear I would’ve put more effort into this only if I wanted to join the competition,” he revealed.

Jeno’s eyebrows flew up at this and there was a confused noise at the back of his throat. “You didn’t want to join? Then, why?”

“My professor was the one who signed me up and then told me when it was too late to back out,” Renjun huffed. “I don’t wanna disappoint him, so here I am, pulling through.”

Jeno offered him a kind smile and the crescents made an appearance once again. “I’m sure you’ll do great, Renjun.”

A nervous laughter rolled out of his mouth at the encouragement. He couldn’t tell if it was because someone else was already expecting a lot from him, or because someone hot was complimenting him in a way. “I hope so.” He then showed Jeno the very few designs that he had narrowed down his choices to on his phone. “Maybe I can give you the honours of choosing what will be painted on your body. How about that?”

Jeno inched closer towards his phone, examining each and every picture closely. When he scrolled to the last one, he barked out a laughter. “Harley Quinn? Seriously? Imagine the other models having, what, flowers on their body and there I am in a cosplay.”

Renjun was about to chastise Jeno, to tell him to stop joking around and choose quickly so they could get this over and done with, but Jeno beat him to it.

“I want it,” he said with such determination that if nobody knew better, they would think Jeno was talking about wanting a 4.0 GPA instead of being painted as Harley Quinn.

“What?” Renjun couldn’t believe his ears. “You want the Harley Quinn one? Are you serious, Jeno?”

“Why not?” Jeno shrugged. “Surely you can’t expect to win by painting basic shit like just a rose on my chest?”

Perhaps, Jeno had a point.

“Plus, I think I’d look hot in a Harley Quinn cosplay,” he added.

Never mind, Jeno was not making sense.

Renjun scoffed. “Whatever floats your boat.”

“Okay, Puddin,” Jeno said cheekily, winking at him.

Presently, Renjun had everything he needed at the ready – his paintbrushes, the colours he needed, a jar of water for when he had to switch colours and most importantly, his model. He was still hesitant, alternating between scrutinising the picture on his phone and Jeno. “I’m not really sure about this.”

Jeno let out a soft chuckle, surprisingly patient, putting up with Renjun. “Go big or go home, baby. Do you even care that much about winning?”

It took a few moments before Renjun replied, mind too focused on the fact that Jeno had just called him ‘baby’. “No, not really.”

“Exactly. What’s stopping you from transforming me into Harley?” Jeno pressed on, but it wasn’t the kind that wanted someone to stop stalling, rather it was the kind where it was pushing someone to see that there was nothing wrong with the decision they were about to make.

Renjun licked his lips, afraid of sounding stupid if he voiced out his thoughts. But Jeno seemed like he was really willing to listen. “It’s just… I’m really only going to paint you white, and then add some writings and shit. I don’t know if that could be considered art? And where is the originality?”

Jeno’s lips parted as he considered what Renjun had told him. He hummed. “I see. Then maybe we could just skip the white painting and make me Harley but with a touch of Renjun in it, if that makes sense?” he grinned. “Personally, I’m a minimalist so even just little details on my torso and face will be enough.”

A warm feeling bloomed inside of Renjun at the nice words Jeno gave him and he smiled. “Right. Maybe I’ll start with your face first.”

Jeno was doing a great job at staying still while Renjun worked on him, even being so kind as to bend a little when he noticed that Renjun had to stand on the tip of his toes in order to reach Jeno’s face. In response, Renjun only tapped Jeno’s shoulder lightly, motioning him to just stand up straight, saying it was okay. Jeno was going to be standing for a long time after all and he didn’t want his back to hurt.

Renjun started with the beauty mark just below Jeno’s right eye. Being this close to a shirtless Jeno was making him dizzy, more so that their faces were mere inches away. He gently took hold of Jeno’s chin, telling him to face the other way so he could have easier access to the beauty mark. Resting an arm on the boy’s shoulder so his body weight wouldn’t be solely on his toes, Renjun focused the tight grip he had on his paintbrush to get his mind off of the terribly defined abs and the way his heart was beating erratically, drawing a cross near the beauty mark. He could just pray that Jeno wouldn’t hear it.

“Has anyone ever told you that you’re pretty?”

A loud clinking sound resonated throughout the studio as the paintbrush fell to the floor.

“I– what?” Renjun stepped backwards, putting a slight distance between him and Jeno.

Jeno only looked at him quizzically, as if waiting for his question to be answered. The cross on his cheek was only halfway done and Renjun would’ve laughed at how silly it looked only if his rib cage didn’t feel like it was about to collapse from the harsh pounding of his heart.

He picked up the fallen paintbrush and fiddled with it, disliking the unnecessary attention he was given. “What has that got to do with anything? What does it matter?”

“I just… wanted to initiate a conversation?” Jeno resembled a sad puppy with the pout present on his face. “Or do you prefer working in silence for the next few hours because that would be such a shame. Your voice is so soothing, you could be a radio DJ or something. I wanna hear more of it.”

If Renjun could melt into a puddle, he surely would. He scowled to mask his embarrassment and stepped towards Jeno angrily, grabbing his chin rather harshly and positioning the boy’s head where he wanted it to be. “Just shut up and stay still.”

A low chuckle rumbled from Jeno’s chest and Renjun could feel the vibration on him with the non-existent space between them. “Oh, you’re dominant.”

The hand working on Jeno’s beauty mark stopped. “Jeno, I can literally slap you right now with no hesitation.”

But Renjun only faltered when he noticed Jeno’s eyes already trained on him, almost hearing the smirk he knew Jeno had. “Are we discussing kinks now?”

Renjun exhaled through his nose silently, wishing God would just take him now. He opted to not answer the suggestive queries Jeno seemed to never fail in throwing him, thinking it would only make things worse. It wasn’t long until the first step was complete and Renjun took a step back to admire his work. “Not bad.”

“Yeah?” Jeno accepted the small mirror Renjun handed him, whistling when he saw the result. “That’s a first.” He set the mirror down, eager as he faced Renjun. “What’s next?”

Renjun pursed his lips, tapping the paintbrush on his chin as he took in the sight of Jeno’s bare upper half once again, this time for business. But the professionalism went as fast as it came, and Renjun found himself almost drooling. Maybe he should just give it up. “You know what, I think I’m gonna scrap the Harley Quinn idea. I can’t do this anymore.” What he meant to say was that he couldn’t stand to spend a lot of time painting Jeno’s (hot) body without combusting. “So I’m just gonna be very basic and paint sunflowers on your chest. Yes.” He nodded to himself, proud. That should do.

The confused sound Jeno made was heard again, but other than that, he said nothing.

At the lack of an answer, Renjun asked, “Is that okay?”

“It’s your choice, Renjun. I’m just a model.” Jeno rubbed the sides of his arms several times, probably cold. “And we’ll spend less time in here so I guess it would benefit the both of us.”

Call Renjun a sucker for bare minimum things but he really thought he was falling more and more for Jeno as time went by, with how nice a person he actually was. Honestly, he’d like to think he was merely attracted to Jeno’s physique, but now, he realised that Jeno was more than that. The boy had a heart of gold, something you wouldn’t expect from a jock.

Or perhaps that was just a misconception that Renjun had.

To be fair, he didn’t really have friends apart from Donghyuck, so socialising with non-Donghyucks was somewhat difficult. It even took quite some time for Renjun to warm up to Jaemin, which he forced himself to since there was no escape, what with Jaemin being Donghyuck’s boyfriend.

But Jeno… Jeno was something else.

It was easy to get along with him despite his flirtatious persona and the dirty jokes. They didn’t make Renjun uncomfortable, so maybe a few smacks would get Jeno to shut up. That aside, he’d only been with Jeno for less than half an hour but already felt like he was a long lost friend… or something more than that, if the way his heart kept picking up its pace was anything to go by.

He immediately got to work, unscrewing the cap of a yellow paint. When the tip of his paintbrush made contact with Jeno’s skin, the way the latter tensed and shivered didn’t go unnoticed to Renjun. “Sorry, I should’ve warned you,” he said softly. “The paint can be very cold.”

Jeno’s Adam’s apple bobbed up and down and he swallowed before talking. “So, any particular reason you chose sunflowers?”

Releasing his bottom lip that he had between his teeth as a subconscious habit while being focused, Renjun breathed out a laugh. “It’s my best friend’s favourite. Just naturally became the first thing that came to mind.”

Jeno sucked in a sharp breath between his teeth the more Renjun worked on his chest. His breathing was gradually becoming uneven. This made Renjun feel bad and he almost wanted to stop.

Moments passed and only the silence accompanied them. It was somewhat suffocating and the tension was almost unbearable. The way his mind had nothing else to focus on apart from Jeno’s smooth skin with every flick of his paintbrush was torturous, not to mention how it was coupled with the occasional gasps and shudders from Jeno each time the cold liquid made contact with his chest, and Renjun desperately needed to change that quickly. He kind of understood now why Jeno wanted to initiate conversation earlier. This time, it was his turn.

“Why are you suddenly so quiet?” Renjun asked as he touched up the petals of the many sunflowers he drew after what felt like decades. He should work on the stems and leaves next. It was when he lifted his head to look at Jeno that his heart dropped.

The other boy’s gaze was already fixed on his lips and Renjun darted out his tongue to wet them, suddenly feeling conscious. “Your lips look soft. I was just wondering how they would feel.”

How long had Jeno been staring at his lips?

And well, Renjun figured two could play at that game – it was time he got back at Jeno’s flirting.

“Why don’t you find out for yourself?” was what came out of his mouth, clearly catching Jeno off guard. Renjun felt victorious at the surprised expression the boy’s face had morphed into.

Jeno composed himself not long after that, taking a step towards Renjun, mischief in his eyes. “You’ll let me then?”

That was an appropriate question. Renjun really had to think if he actually wanted to give his first official kiss away – second, technically, his first being with Donghyuck, but that was years ago when they first became best friends and _practice_ because Donghyuck was about to go on a date with someone (who later Renjun found out was Jaemin and it turned out well that they became a couple months later) and that didn’t count – to Jeno.

“Um, I…”

With every step that Jeno took towards him, Renjun could feel his heartbeat increase in pace. He wanted so badly to run away but it was like he couldn’t. Nothing was stopping him, and yet… he stood there, leaning into the boy’s touch when Jeno gently cupped his cheek.

“What is it, pretty boy?” Jeno purred.

Renjun allowed his gaze to linger on Jeno’s lips that was stretched into a sly smirk before meeting his eyes. “Only because you’re curious and I feel sympathetic.” He stepped closer, leaving no space between them, chest bumping into Jeno’s bare one. “After all, curiosity is what killed the cat.”

The only warning he received was a low chuckle from Jeno before registering cold lips pressed onto his, gradually growing harsher every second. The kiss was nothing like the one he shared with Donghyuck which was full of hesitance and awkwardness. Rather, it was hungry and desperate, with Jeno licking his bottom lip, urging him to part his mouth, and then licking into Renjun.

Mind going blank, it took him a few seconds to reciprocate the action, earning a delighted hum from Jeno, a stark contrast to the embarrassingly needy whimpers coming from him. Shivers racked his body with the way Jeno caressed his sides, making his grip on the boy’s shoulders become vice-like.

Jeno’s smooth skin which was previously cold felt warmer now, or maybe that was just Renjun heating up. The temperature in the studio was also as if it went up several notches despite him having set the AC to a relatively low number to combat the summer heat.

But nothing could compare to the flames burning up inside of Renjun with the feeling of Jeno’s body pressed flush against him.

Testing the waters, Renjun decided that it was his turn to have his tongue in the other boy’s mouth. What he didn’t expect was for Jeno to suck on it and catch him off guard, eliciting an unguarded moan from him. Renjun wasn’t given the time to feel embarrassed because then, he was being pushed onto the nearest wall, the wind knocked out of him and his neck littered with kisses.

“Jeno…” he breathed out, fingers tangling in the blond strands above the boy’s nape.

Jeno only responded with a bite before humming questioningly, sending vibrations on the sensitive skin. He seemed to relish in the brief shudder and heavy breathing coming from Renjun, laying his tongue flat on the spot he’d just bitten to soothe the pain a little. Renjun could also feel the hint of a smile on his neck.

The second time Jeno sunk his teeth into his skin, Renjun let out a loud cry. He yanked the boy’s head backwards by his hair, heart stuttering at the blown out pupils and delirious look on Jeno’s face. Renjun knew he was no different himself.

Jeno connected their lips once again, slow and languid this time, and Renjun was more than happy to return the gesture. Their lips were moving in sync, as though they were made for this, possessing a rhythm of their own, one that Renjun had no trouble keeping up with. Despite already having a taste of it, the feeling of Jeno’s tongue practically fucking his throat was still foreign to Renjun and his knees buckled, bringing the boy down with him.

They were still attached at the mouth when Renjun landed on his butt, groaning into Jeno’s mouth. The latter pulled away, but not before dragging his teeth on Renjun’s bottom lip.

“Aren’t you enjoying this too much?” Renjun asked, raising an eyebrow as he tried to catch his breath.

“What can I do?” Jeno positioned him until he was laying on his back on the floor, getting on top of Renjun. He caged him in with both hands on each side of his head and a knee between his thighs, staring deep into Renjun’s eyes. “Your lips are just as soft as they look.”

At first, Renjun didn’t mind it when Jeno dived down to kiss him again, but his lips were starting to hurt, so he pulled away with a smack, a string of spit connecting their lips. “It’s hot,” he mumbled.

“Let me help you with this.” Jeno held the hem of Renjun’s shirt and pulled it up to reveal his tummy, giggling at the gasp that slipped past Renjun’s mouth at the cold air hitting his skin. “Yeah, that’s it,” he said when Renjun arched his back off the floor and raised his arms so he could remove the shirt.

Soon, Jeno’s lips were on his skin again, nipping at his collarbone. Soft ‘ah’s tumbled out of Renjun’s mouth, and his fingers seemed to find home in Jeno’s blond locks, carding through it. His contented sighs appeared to be encouragement for Jeno to keep going, leaving red marks on Renjun’s unblemished skin after every kiss.

It was starting to be overwhelming for him, head spinning and all, and if Jeno didn’t stop soon, Renjun was sure he was going to pass out. He pushed weakly at Jeno’s chest, prompting him to detach his lips from Renjun’s neck before he switched their positions and straddled the boy.

“Oh, you like to be on top?” Jeno teased.

With a roll of his eyes, Renjun grumbled. “Stop it, Jeno.” He took in the state Jeno was in, messy hair, glistening swollen lips, chest adorning yellow painting, albeit messed up thanks to Renjun, heaving up and down. “Oh dear.”

“Yes, baby?”

“No, I mean–” Renjun was giddy as he giggled, running a finger on the paint of Jeno’s chest. “Oh dear. We really messed up the painting, huh?”

“Who was supposed to paint whose body actually?” asked Jeno as he eyed the marks he left on Renjun’s neck and chest, evidently proud of himself.

Renjun only flushed, looking away. “Uh, so… this wasn’t part of the plan.” He got to his feet, wobbly at first before he steadied his footing and went to grab his shirt, putting it on.

There were shifting noises behind him, presumably Jeno getting up as well. “Do you regret it?” There was panic and remorse laying in the question.

Renjun didn’t have to look to know that Jeno was probably resembling a kicked puppy. He turned around but still avoided eye contact. “No.”

“No?” Jeno echoed.

Renjun finally met his gaze and smiled shyly. “No. It was kinda fun.”

Jeno seemed nervous as he bit his lips, drawing Renjun’s attention to it. It felt surreal to think that those lips were just on Renjun’s minutes ago. “Then, can I ask you something?”

“You’re one curious boy, aren’t you?” Renjun laughed. He couldn’t lie, though. He did feel quite apprehensive at what Jeno was about to ask him.

“If you win the competition, will you be my boyfriend?”

Renjun opened his mouth, whether out of shock or to say something, he wasn’t sure. He shut it again when he realised he didn’t know what to say. “I– what?”

“I mean, um…” Jeno floundered for a moment. “You don’t have to if you don’t want to, but just so you know, I don’t kiss just anyone. I think you’re really pretty, and it’s cool that you’re good at painting and whatever you do, and you must also be very smart and you’re nice, kind and everything, so… so, I don’t know, Renjun.”

Renjun could only blink, dumbfounded.

“It’s still a bit too early but I think I like you,” Jeno confessed.

Well, it wasn’t everyday that Renjun received a confession. Especially from someone as hot as Jeno. He would be lying if he said he wouldn’t want to date Jeno, and he definitely wouldn’t pass up the chance to.

“What if I don’t win?”

Jeno stepped towards him and pushed away the stray locks of hair from Renjun’s face. “You’ve already won my heart, though.” He grinned.

“Sap.” Renjun scrunched up his nose in disgust. He hummed, pecking Jeno on the cheek. “Deal.”

🎨

“Wow, you look very handsome, Renjun.”

“Thanks, Jaemin.”

“Babe,” Donghyuck nudged Jaemin. “He looks like he’s gonna give a ted talk or something.”

“Hey!” Renjun scowled at his best friend.

Donghyuck gave him a once over, pursing his lips. “What’s with the turtleneck?”

“Fashion, duh. Have you ever heard of it?” Renjun argued.

Today was the day of the competition where they had to present their artwork with the pictures they had taken of their models. Renjun was extremely nervous, his nerves threatening to crawl out of his throat, and an interrogation from his best friend was the last thing he needed.

Renjun was supposed to be given words of encouragement, not asked about the hickeys he was hiding.

“Injunnie, honey…” Donghyuck sighed like a mother who was disappointed at her child being unable to solve a simple math problem. “It’s summer.” But then, it was almost as if a lightbulb went off in his head and his eyes lit up. He gasped. “Holy shit! Are you hiding–”

“No, shut up!” Renjun slapped a hand onto Donghyuck’s mouth rather harshly than he meant to, eyes wide. “Will you ever learn to shut your mouth?” he hissed.

“Love bites from Jeno. You’re hiding them, aren’t you?” Donghyuck asked after his mouth was free. He wiggled his eyebrows.

Renjun just wanted to crawl into a hole and never come out. His heart was racing at the memories in the studio room that came flooding his mind. He had to stop letting the image of Jeno’s body, or his glazed over eyes if he didn’t want to go onstage looking like a tomato.

At the lack of answer, Donghyuck gasped again, more dramatically this time. “Oh my God, you are. Nana, baby!” he called for his boyfriend, which was unnecessary because Jaemin was just standing right behind them.

“What are you _doing_?!” Renjun wanted to tear his hair out.

To his dismay, Jaemin obediently went to their side. “Yes, Hyuckie?”

“I was right,” said Donghyuck vaguely, and Renjun suddenly felt left out of the conversation.

Jaemin’s eyes grew wide for a fraction of a second before he looked at Renjun’s black turtleneck, then back to his boyfriend, then at Renjun’s turtleneck, and back to Donghyuck. He smirked. “Oh, wow.”

Renjun furrowed his brows at the couple, frustration slowly bubbling up in him. “What is it, guys?”

“Yeah, ‘wow’ indeed,” Donghyuck remarked. “Injunnie’s got game.”

Then, it clicked. He smacked Donghyuck on the shoulder.

“Ow!”

“It’s– it’s not like that!” Renjun turned to Jaemin who was having the time of his life watching the scene unfolding before him. “And you’re on thin ice.” He pointed an accusatory finger towards the pink haired boy.

Jaemin raised his arms in defense. “Swear I didn’t do anything, Renjun. I mean, if I were you, I think I would’ve done the same thing, too,” he snickered. This earned him a smack from both Renjun and Donghyuck.

“Babe!” Donghyuck whined.

“I’m just saying! It was a figure of speech, babe. Not that I would actually do it.” Jaemin rubbed the sore spots on his arm with a pout. “Come on, Hyuckie. You’d drool over Jeno, too, wouldn’t you?”

“No, not really.”

Jaemin scratched his head. “Okay, so, anyways…”

“Yeah, anyways,” Renjun picked up from where they left the conversation. “We didn’t–” he stopped abruptly. He couldn’t bring himself to say the phrase ‘have sex’. “We just… um, kissed. That’s it,” he mumbled.

The reactions from Donghyuck and Jaemin were polar opposites – Jaemin merely whistled while Donghyuck looked like a reporter who just received the world’s juiciest gossip.

“Babe, calm down,” Jaemin said, starting to be concerned with Donghyuck’s behaviour. Maybe he was just afraid that his boyfriend would pass out at the information, because frankly, Donghyuck _did_ look close to passing out.

“No, Nana, you don’t understand how big of an achievement this is for my best friend,” he said desperately.

“Big achieve– what?” Renjun scoffed incredulously. “I think being praised by Lee Taeyong is a big achievement.”

And Donghyuck, being the most annoying friend in existence, never stopped running his mouth. “Shy, cute little Injunnie kissed one of the hottest players on the varsity team? I think that’s pretty big.”

“God, shut up, Donghyuck,” Renjun said through gritted teeth, clenching his fists. One more word from Donghyuck and they were sure to meet the boy’s nose.

“Sorry,” Jaemin apologised on behalf of his boyfriend.

“Attention, all artists to the stage, please,” came a voice from the speakers in the auditorium. “I repeat, all artists to the stage, please. We’ll begin our competition shortly.”

Now Renjun’s palms were sweaty.

“That’s you, Injun! Go on, you’ve got this.” Donghyuck ruffled his hair, then fixed it again before Renjun could have his head.

“Good luck, Renjun.” Jaemin offered a kind smile and gave him a pat on the back.

“Thanks, guys,” Renjun said softly. He honestly felt like his breakfast was going to come out but he held it in. He couldn’t be sick just yet.

“That’s our champion!” Donghyuck cheered. “Right, Nana?”

“Yeah,” Jaemin affirmed.

“I’ll see you guys later,” Renjun said before making his way to the stage, taking his place where the picture of his art (Jeno) was displayed.

There were way more people present than he thought, now that he was onstage and had a great view of the auditorium. He never knew how Donghyuck could do this often – be onstage and have everyone’s eyes on him without pissing his pants. He searched for Donghyuck and Jaemin in the crowd to feel at ease at least for a bit, and when he found them, Donghyuck jumped excitedly, shouting something inaudible from the distance while Jaemin only waved.

“Huang Renjun, right?” a voice came from beside him.

“Yeah, that’s me.” Renjun regarded the boy. He didn’t know who he was, just that the boy was a fellow arts major, because Renjun never bothered to know non-Donghyucks.

“I’ve heard a lot about you from our professor,” he said.

Butterflies came alive in his stomach at the thought that _the_ Lee Taeyong had been talking about him to other classes as well and praising him. He bit his lip to avoid from breaking into a silly grin. “I see.”

“He said that your artworks are one of the best…” the boy trailed off, looking at the picture of Jeno.

Insecurity suddenly got to Renjun. “But?”

“No, I mean… I didn’t know what I was expecting from you. Something amazing, obviously. Not that this isn’t amazing, but I just wasn’t expecting… this,” he explained, eyes still trained on the picture.

Renjun shifted from one foot to the other awkwardly. The turtleneck was also starting to make him feel hot. Before he could reply, the MC spoke into the mic again.

“Ladies and gentlemen of SMU, welcome to the annual interclass competition held by the Art and Design students! As we all know, this year’s theme is body painting. Everyone must be curious as to what these artists have got in store, right?”

There was a chorus of agreement from the audience.

“Yeah, that’s right. I wonder who our winner will be for this year.” The MC started walking from one end of the stage to the other, and when he came closer, Renjun recognised him as Mark Lee, a senior who was in charge of MC-ing most of the events organised in the university. It wasn’t a surprise that he was doing it again this time. “There are some familiar faces, and also new faces. You!” he pointed to Renjun, and his heart dropped. “What’s your name?” He held the mic to Renjun.

“Huang Renjun,” he said timidly.

“Ah, Huang Renjun.” Mark nodded. Then, he inspected the picture of Jeno. “That’s a pretty hot model you’ve got there, Renjun.”

The crowd went wild at this, cheering.

Renjun wanted to hide. He didn’t know how to respond to that. “Um…”

“I’d love to hear where you got your inspiration from,” he chuckled. Mark faced the audience then. “Now, without further ado, I’ll give every artist a chance to explain their art and after that, everyone is free to choose the winner for this year’s interclass competition!”

Renjun dreaded it, but his turn came rather quickly despite there being at least ten more competitors and him being the last one to present his work. How the hell was he going to explain it? He took the mic with shaky hands and brought it close to his mouth. “Uh, hi, everyone. I’m Huang Renjun, and I chose Lee Jeno to be my model. I think most people are familiar with him?” He continued after the cheers died down. “Yeah, however, I’ve only met him recently. I don’t think I have any particular reason for choosing him. Maybe because he’s… attractive, yeah, I’d say that. Um, anyways…” He searched for Donghyuck in the crowd for support.

His best friend gave him a thumbs up and gestured for him to keep going.

“So, as you can see,” Renjun motioned to the picture. “It’s obvious where I got my inspiration from. I don’t think I have to say much about it. Lee Jeno is…” he gulped, hoping to swallow his embarrassment down as well. “Is painted as Harley Quinn.”

The audience cheered once more, none of the mocking Renjun expected to be thrown at him found anywhere. Perhaps it wasn’t such a bad idea after all.

The picture of Jeno was one of where he was expertly posing like a true model, blond hair spray painted with pink and blue, coupled with smudged painting of the same colours on his eyes. A cross was painted on his beauty mark in place of a black heart which was the original design of the character. He had his tongue stuck out cheekily, winking at the camera with his washboard abs on display, and Renjun remembered the hard times he had while trying to take a decent picture because, oh my God, Lee Jeno was possibly the sexiest man on earth.

He had wiped the sad-looking, messed up (attempted) sunflower painting clean after their unplanned make out session, begrudgingly going with their initial idea of Jeno cosplaying as Harley because Renjun gave up being original. He ended up doing the bare minimum because, hey, Renjun never wanted to join the competition in the first place anyway, so here they were.

“I think that’s about it,” Renjun concluded his presentation. He figured he could get used to the roaring of the crowd like he was some celebrity.

Mark grabbed the mic that Renjun passed to him. “Alright, that’s all from our artists! You are given three minutes to vote for the artist of your choice on our official university website.”

Renjun wasn’t expecting much from the competition, though it was still heartwarming that he knew two people were rooting for him passionately. The ‘passionately’ part was just Donghyuck, though. Donghyuck was showing the screen of his phone to him eagerly, even if Renjun wasn’t able to see it from afar. He was most probably showing how he’d already voted for Renjun. Then, he proceeded to make heart shapes to Renjun like an embarrassing soccer mom and Jaemin only hid his face in his hands at his boyfriend’s antics.

“Time’s up!” Mark said. He was focused on the iPad in his hand. “We’ve got our winner. Okay, before that, I’d like to congratulate every artist who has participated for this year’s interclass competition. Everyone has done well. My personal favourite is Chenle’s.” He smiled at the boy who talked to Renjun earlier.

“Thank you. Jisung’s a really good model as well,” Chenle said into the mic.

Mark nodded. “Yes, I’d like to thank the models as well. I wonder if some of them are here?”

Hold on, Renjun hadn’t thought of that. He wanted to cry at the thought of Jeno present. They hadn’t seen each other since the day Renjun painted him, just occasional flirty texts from Jeno. He wouldn’t know how to react if he saw the boy again.

“Without them, this competition would have never happened. Right, moving on. The winner for this year is…! Drumroll, please.” Mark paused for maximum effect. “Huang Renjun!”

“Wait, what?” He was in disbelief.

The auditorium was filled with cheers, and Renjun was certain it was just Donghyuck. (He was wrong.) But Donghyuck sure was jumping up and down like he’d just won the lottery.

“There must be a mistake,” Renjun said when Mark went up to him to hand him the trophy.

“No, there aren’t any mistakes, Renjun. A lot of people actually voted for you.” Mark winked. “Congrats.” He lifted the mic. “Now, for the winner’s speech.”

“Hello?” Renjun said, testing whether the device was on or not. “Okay.” He inhaled deeply. “First and foremost, I’d like to thank the people who voted for me, especially my best friend Donghyuck who’s had my back since day one. I’d also like to thank Jaemin for… for introducing me to Jeno and telling me to pick him as my model. I never would’ve thought I’d win this, honestly.”

“Jeno is hot!” Someone from the crowd shouted.

Renjun wanted to roll his eyes. _Of course_ he won because of Jeno. Not that this fact invalidated his art skills or anything. Renjun just hated to admit that Donghyuck was right.

“Um, yes, about Jeno… I don’t know if he’s here today. I hope not, but I want to thank him as well because like Mark said, without the models, this competition would not be possible. Thank you, Jeno.” Renjun had to block out all thoughts of Jeno’s body pressed against his, lips on his skin marking him up and– “Yes, thank you.” Renjun returned the microphone to Mark.

“Congratulations to Huang Renjun. That concludes our event for today. Thank you, everyone!” Mark said.

Students in the auditorium slowly took their leave, the place gradually growing empty. The other artists also went offstage with the portrait of their art in hand, but not before congratulating Renjun, some even giving him friendly claps on the back that were a little too harsh on his small frame.

“Hey.” It was Chenle. “Congrats.”

Renjun smiled. “Thank you.”

“Next year, I won’t lose to you,” he challenged.

Bold of him to assume Renjun was going to join anymore competitions.

“Oh, you don’t have to worry about that,” Renjun assured him. “I won’t be joining. This is, like, a one time thing.” He pulled up his sleeves so they rested above his elbows. “Sorry that I stole your number one spot, and I mean it. I don’t think I deserve the award. It’s all just Jeno. I didn’t do much.”

“Ah, it’s nothing! Luck is just not on my side today,” Chenle joked in good nature.

“That’s true, it’s all just luck.” Renjun looked at the picture of Jeno blankly. “God, I really didn’t put effort into it. He just had to have a nice body and pose sexily for me to win.”

At this, Chenle howled. “It is what it is,” he said, still clutching his stomach from his laughter.

They parted ways after Chenle congratulated him one last time, and Renjun wasted no time in meeting Donghyuck and Jaemin in the almost empty auditorium compared to earlier.

“Guys,” he said excitedly. “Thank you.”

“Save the sappiness for later when I treat you to dinner.” Donghyuck gave him a hug. “That’s my champion. I love you.”

“Wait, where are you going?” Renjun asked when Donghyuck grabbed Jaemin’s hand in a rush right after pulling away.

“We’ll see you later. Someone wants to see you now,” Donghyuck said in one breath.

“Congratulations, Renjun!” Jaemin called out behind his back, the poor boy being dragged by Donghyuck out of there.

As if on cue, a voice came from behind him. “Hey, you.”

Renjun froze. He’d know that voice anywhere now. He slowly turned around and was met by none other than Jeno, who was fully clothed today, thankfully. “Jeno… oh dear, oh man… I didn’t think you’d be here today.”

“How could I not be here when I literally gave you my body?” he retorted, his question phrased rather inappropriately.

“Watch what you’re saying!” Renjun’s face was heating up at the innuendo.

Jeno inched closer. “So, you think I’m attractive, huh?”

Renjun wished the ground would just open up and swallow him right now. Of course that was the only part of his speech that Jeno would hold on to. “I mean… I’m not blind.” He directed his gaze to the carpeted floor, suddenly finding deep interest in it as if Lee Jeno – who was possibly the hottest student on campus – wasn’t standing before him.

“Aw, come on. There’s no harm in admitting so.” It was like teasing Renjun to the point of driving him crazy was Jeno’s job or something.

Renjun clicked his tongue. “No, that would just boost your ego.”

“That’s the problem right now?” Jeno laughed. “I get told I’m hot often but it doesn’t mean anything if it isn’t from you, Renjun.”

“Geez, you’re impossible.” Renjun playfully shoved Jeno in the chest. “Hmm, you’re okay, I guess.”

“That’s a first. I’ll take it.” He took Renjun’s hand in his. “Congratulations, Renjun.”

“It’s all thanks to you,” replied Renjun, not to be humble or anything. It was true that without Jeno, he wouldn’t have won.

“Then, in that case, you’re gonna have to repay me, right?” The crescents appeared as Jeno grinned.

Renjun shrugged. “Guess I’ll be a decent human being. What do you want, Jeno?”

“Simple,” Jeno chirped. “For you to be my boyfriend.”

Renjun was silent for a moment. “Are you asking me out right now?”

“I already did, Renjun!” Jeno whined. “Back then when we made the deal. No, it can’t be…” he was horrified now for some reason. “Have you forgotten? Oh my, Renjun. How could you break my heart like this?” Jeno clutched his chest, somehow being just as dramatic as theatre kid Donghyuck.

“No, dummy.” Renjun held a hand to his mouth to stop himself from laughing. “I just thought it would be more romantic.”

“I can do romantic,” Jeno said, determined. He reached his hand out, as if offering Renjun something. “Be my boyfriend and I’ll take you on a romantic date.”

Renjun accepted his hand. “Okay, boyfriend.”

Jeno squealed uncharacteristically. “That was so cute! Say it again.”

“Boyfriend,” Renjun complied.

“I like you, boyfriend,” Jeno said.

“Sap.”

“Uh-huh. I’m your sappy boyfriend now,” Jeno countered.

“Shut up, Jeno. Now you’re disgusting,” Renjun made a face. “I wanted a romantic boyfriend, not a sappy one. You pull that shit again, I’m gonna have to ask for a breakup.”

“Okay, okay. Sorry.” Jeno led them out of the auditorium and out of the building. “Also, sorry that you had to wear a turtleneck in this weather, but I have to admit I don’t feel sorry for what I did.”

“So I also have an annoying boyfriend now,” Renjun noted. He had to squint his eyes now with the bright sun beating down on them. It also made him want to just strip right then and there because his turtleneck was already soaked with his sweat.

Jeno hummed. “And then after our date, will you let me kiss you again?”

“Why should I?” Renjun asked, just to be difficult.

“Because!” Jeno whined again, pouting like his life depended on it.

“And my boyfriend is also a big baby.”

“Renjun, you can’t just let me get a taste of your soft lips and then deprive me for, like, a week, and then not let me kiss you again. I’m gonna die!” Jeno released his hand and grabbed Renjun’s shoulders, shaking the living daylights out of him.

“And he’s dramatic as heck.”

“Ren–”

Renjun cut him off with a kiss, effectively silencing Jeno.

And when Jeno’s hand moved to cup his jaw, lips moving against his, and heart feeling full, Renjun thought he’d have to thank Lee Taeyong for making him join a dumb competition and getting himself a boyfriend.

“Renjun, I heard about it! Congratulations.”

“Thank you, sir,” he said sheepishly, struggling to maintain eye contact with his professor. “I have to say that you’re the sole reason behind it. Thank you for believing in me.”

“Oh, no, no,” Taeyong waved a hand, signaling that they weren’t on the same wavelength. “I was talking about you getting a boyfriend.”

Renjun’s jaw dropped open. Well, this was awkward. “Uh, thanks, sir?”

“Yeah. And about your work for the competition…” Taeyong looked like he was finding the nicest way possible to word his sentence in order to not offend Renjun.

“I’m sorry, sir,” he beat the man to it. “Admittedly, that wasn’t my best.”

“No, it’s just… I don’t know if putting someone in a half done cosplay counts as body paint? Oh well, it’s whatever. Maybe I shouldn’t have gone behind your back and made you join the competition without informing you first.” Taeyong pressed his lips into a thin line.

Renjun placed his pencil down, alarmed at the guilt on his professor’s face. He tried to lift the mood. “But if you didn’t do that, I wouldn’t have gone out of my comfort zone _and_ gotten myself a boyfriend.”

“Why, aren’t you a little rascal,” Taeyong said fondly, laughing lightly.

“I’m still so sorry, sir. You really put your trust in me but I did a very mediocre job.” Renjun fiddled with his pencil nervously.

“It’s fine, Renjun. There’s a first time for everything, right? As long as you don’t slack off in class and hand in your assignments in time, it’s okay.” Taeyong checked his wristwatch then. “Oh, it’s time,” he muttered. “Okay, class, time’s up. I’ll see you next week and don’t forget to finish today’s work.” He winked at Renjun before making his way to the desk in front, and it oddly gave the boy deja vu.

Renjun packed up his things and bowed to his professor before exiting the classroom, bumping into someone outside. “What the–” He stepped back to apologise but the words died down on his tongue when he saw who it was. “Jeno?”

“Are you here to see your Puddin?” It was Donghyuck from behind them.

“Hyuck, shut up.” Renjun turned on his heels to glare at his best friend. “And don’t call me that. Did you know that Harley and the Joker have a toxic relationship?”

Jeno slung an arm around his shoulder. “We don’t have to be like them, baby.” He planted a kiss on Renjun’s cheek. “Lunch, sweetheart?”

“Excuse me, my best friend is having lunch with me,” Donghyuck interjected and pointed a thumb to himself, grabbing a hold of one of Renjun’s hands.

“Jeno, what are you doing in the art building?”

All three of them turned their heads to see a confused Jaemin. He looked between the three of them, at the way Jeno was holding Renjun close to him and how Donghyuck was just about ready to snatch the boy away from Jeno.

He seemed to finally put the pieces together and comprehend what was going on. “Never mind, I’ll just go squeeze some basketball practice and try to get the editing for one of my assignments done,” was all he said before booking it, leaving Jeno and Donghyuck to fight over Renjun.

Renjun reached a hand out to Jaemin’s retreating figure, but he was going nowhere being held by the two boys like this. “Wait, Jaemin, take me with–”

“Hey, Donghyuck, look!” Jeno said, pointing to something in the far distance. “Is that Hamilton?”

Taking the bait, Donghyuck whipped his head to the said direction. “Where?”

At the same time, Jeno took off running with Renjun, whooping like he’d just won a game.

“My boyfriend is a sneaky bitch.”

“Just for you, Renjun.”

**Author's Note:**

> this was pretty much self indulgent and was meant to be a feel good fic hehe ^__^
> 
> once again, the [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1UfOQnFekZsjrZupr9LHu7?si=bwF3FZFoQXum8NReGWckhg) for this fic! thank you for reading <3


End file.
